The Lung Biospecimens Core will provide our AADCRC Program with processing of all blood and lung specimens to be collected for each project. This includes all tissue processing, isolation of cells from blood and bronchoalveolar lavage fluid. Isolation of DNA, RNA and miRNA, and performance of bioplex cytokine and chemokine assays. The Core is led by Anne Sperling, PhD, Associate Professor of Medicine, who has extensive experience in the administration of university-wide core facilities and deep familiarity with all the assays and isolations to be performed by this Core. A senior research technologist performs all assays and isolations and maintains rigorous quality control and record-keeping. Timely isolation and storage of biological materials is of the utmost importance in the successful completion of each of the projects in this program. This dedicated Core will meet these obligations.